Popping Gum
by Katt In The Boxx
Summary: Buttercup keeps popping that damned gum of hers and it's driving Butch insane. What will this guy do to get that girl to stop popping that God foresaken gum? Greens. Rated T cause of the those damn teenagers' language and for a heated kissing scene at the end. Now a Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Kat Note: Yeah so I decided that I wanted to make a short oneshot for Butch and Buttercup. This has been bothering me for a while and I needed to post it. And for those who read An Angel's Halo I will have an update for you as soon as I can. And if you haven't guessed already my previous pen name was indeed KittySaysRAWR. Just changed it. So enjoy**!

* * *

Gum

Oneshot

Disclaimer:... I do not own the awsomeness that is The Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

On Monday, Butch was sitting in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring. Shifting his head to see the clock he saw that it was eight-oh-nine. Just one more minute. Maybe Buttercup was not going to come to school today. Then he wouldn't have to hear that dreaded popping noise she makes as she chews her gum. Everyday. In every class. And he had all his classes with her.

_Pop!_

Oh god no... She's here. Butch looked up to see Buttercup standing in front of his desk. He glared at her as she smirked. "I wonder what your going to do about my gum this week." She pondered out loud. "Go away Buttercup." Butch said. Buttercup grinned. "Someone's annoyed already." she said in a sing-song voice as she skipped to her desk. This is going to be a long week.

On Tuesday, Butch was growing annoyed with Buttercup. Every five minutes she was popping that god damned gum of hers. He glared at her as she smirked at him. "Something wrong, Butchie Boy?" she asked all too innocently. Butch just grunted and looked away from her.

_Pop!_

Damn her!_  
_

On Wednesday, the greens were playing co-ed soccer during gym. How she chewed gum and played soccer without choking was unknown for Butch. The two teams were neck in neck. Butch was a goalie and Buttercup was a forward. If she made the goal, her team would win. Butch could not let that happen.

He could she Buttercup dribbling the ball down the field. Someone on his team tried to steal the ball from her bu it didn't work. Butch peered at the girl that was bolting down the field, chewing her gum as she did so. Oh how Butch wished she would choke on it. But sadly that wish did not come true. She continued racing down the field with no problem.

_Pop!_

What?

**_Goal!_**

_What?!_

When Butch looked behind him there was the black and white ball. He turned to see Buttercup getting hoisted up on some guys shoulders. She grinned evilly at him as she popped her gum again earning a death glare from him. Butch stormed off. "Butch, what happened out there?" One of the jocks asked. "Fuck off." Butch growled as he pushed him out the way.

No one bothered that sour-puss for the rest of the day. Well except maybe his fangirls and Princess but you get my drift.

On Thursday, Buttercup was following Butch everywhere, popping her gum. "Don't you have anywhere else better to be?" Butch asked Buttercup. She smirked and shook her head.

Pop!

Butch swore he was starting to get a migraine from her. "Buttercup go somewhere." Butch ordered. "No." she answered. "What do you have a crush on me or something?" Butch asked her. There was a blush that flushed across her cheeks that did not go unnoticed by Butch. "Hell no!" Buttercup cried. Butch in turn smirked. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Your blush say otherwise."

"Shut up you smartass!"

"Wait how am I a smartass?

"... Because I said so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When have I listened to you? I still rob banks when you say not to."

"..."

"Exactly."

_Pop!_

"Oh no you didn't."

She smirked. _Pop!_

"You did it again!"

_Pop!_

"You are unbelievable."

_Pop!_

And with that he walked away, leaving that gum popper to bask in her glory.

On Friday, Butch snapped. That gum popping broke his last nerve. He had been very patient with his counterpart but she stepped across the line. No I'll tell you how Butch snapped. Butch was walking down the hallway minding his own business when Buttercup decided to walk besides him.

"What do you want Powderpuff?" he asked her. Buttercup glared at Butch. "It's Powerpuff courtesy of Bubbles." Buttercup growled. Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Butch replied. "It's still a girly name." With that Butch walked off, leaving Buttercup behind. Then he heard it.

_Pop!_

Butch turned around to see Buttercup, with an evil glint in her emerald eyes. Butch walked up to Buttercup. He looked down at her. "You shouldn't have done that." he said in a voice that seemed deeper than usual. Buttercup looked at him. "And why-" She didn't have the chance to finish when Butch pressed his lips onto hers.

Buttercup's eyes widened at the sudden contact. But she didn't try to push him away. Butch bit her lip causing her to open her mouth. Butch then slid his tongue in her mouth causing he to gasp in surprise and moan against her will. Butch smirked. So she was enjoying this. Butch's tongue roamed her mouth as if he was in search of something.

When he found what he was looking for, Butch released Buttercup who was blushing like crazy. He smirked. "So you are cray about me huh Butterbabe?" Butch asked. Buttercup slowly shook her head. "But you did moan when I frenched you." he said. Buttercup blushed even more. Oh was Butch having fun with this.

"Well you did get hot over the years. Being the sister with the bigger assets." Buttercup blushed even more. "But whatever." Butch walked away. But not before he did this.

_Pop!_

And that's when Buttercup realized her gum was missing.

* * *

**Kat Note: LOL I can totally see this happening. I should do a sequel to this. I will by popular demand. Anyway you know the drill. Read and Review = More Updates/Stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty Note: Yes people I am alive. So most people demanded a sequel to this so I just decided to make it a two-shot (basically because I couldn't think of a name for the sequel...). SO the rest of this only concerns people who read An Angel's Halo. Yes I will update it, it's just that I just haven't been feeling that story right now. You know what I mean? If you don't it means it's just that I haven't been as excited to update as much as I normally am, so I'm aiming to update it probably next week. So please bear with me for a little longer. In the meanwhile you can read the rest of this story :3.**

* * *

Popping Gum

A Oneshot turned into a Two-Shot

Disclaimer: -insert that damned thing right here-

* * *

On Monday, Buttercup went to school with a well thought out plan to get back at Butch for that unexpected kiss the week before. That was completely uncalled for and not appropriate (but she can't say she didn't like it). So she went to her regular homeroom _without_ her usual gum just play with his mind a bit. She saw that Butch was watching her jaw closely, as to see at least a slight chewing motion. His eyes widened when he realized there was none. The super-powered heroin inwardly smirked.

Perfect.

_**Pop**_.

Buttercup's eyes widened as she turned to see to see Butch smirking triumphantly at her. He stuck his tongue out to reveal he had gum in his mouth. He showed the gum pack. She turned around, inwardly fuming.

He had gum.

The same kind he stole from her on Friday.

Which was her favourite flavour.

Let the games begin.

On Tuesday, Buttercup grew annoyed with Butch. He was repeating her previous actions towards her. She gripped her pen tighter as she tried to finish the pop quiz their World Civics teacher presented to them.

**_Pop!_**

She gritted her teeth as she took a deep breath. Her plan will come into effect soon enough. But soon can come sooner.

_**Pop!**_

The pen's life came to an end. Yes, soon can come so much sooner.

On Wednesday, Butch demanded a rematch. Buttercup obliged to it. The soccer game was tied at the present moment and Buttercup was the goalie for her team. Butch was coming at her, a faint forest green streak following him closely. She glared at him. Of course none of her teammates could keep up with him at the the moment.

Butch smirked triumphantly as he bolted down the field. When he decided he was close enough to the goal, he kicked his foot back. But not before he did this.

Pop!

Time seem to freeze when Buttercup heard that. The next thing that she heard wasn't so pleasant.

GOAL!

Butch cheered as is team hoisted him up on his shoulders. He looked at Buttercup who looked about ready to beat him down. The next thing he knew something very hard hit him on the back of his head. He fell off his teammate's shoulder and his vision had become hazy. "Butch, are you alright?" A voice echoed. He turned his head and saw a soccer ball. It was charred.

He turned his head and saw Buttercup, a slight smirk adorning her face. He internally growled. So this was her fault. The little bitch. Black dots entered his vision and before he knew it, everything went black.

Let's just say when he woke up in the nurse's office, he was not a happy camper.

On Thursday, Butch was out for revenge. What his counterpart did to him got him a concussion, got him a bruise and most importantly, injured his manly pride. He had to fix his injured pride before word got out of what he did. When he entered his first period class, the first thing he noticed was that he forgot his homework. Shit...

The second thing he noticed was the slight jaw movement of his counterpart. Double Shit.

The third thing he noticed was the gum pack that was sitting in the corner of her desk. Butch looked at the gum and debated on using his laser vision to obliterate it from this Earth. Buttercup finally noticed his presence and smiled that all to sweet smile that caused shivers to crawl up and down his spine. She took her gum pack and shoved it into her green and black hoodie pocket.

Now Butch was debating on whether to flip a table or not.

The super-powered teen took his seat next to the super-powered heroine. She smiled at him again and he was seriously starting to get creeped out at her sudden one-eighty personality wise.

"Hey Butch!" she said awfully cheerfully. Was Bubbles impersonating Buttercup again? That day... Butch shuddered at the memory.

Butch moved his chair to the side a little bit. "Hi Bubb- I mean Buttercup." he slipped and he saw something flash in her eyes. Annoyance probably? Either way it made Butch certain that this was the original Buttercup. Buttercup cocked her head to the side, quite cutely if you asked Butch... forget he just thought that.

"What's the matter Butchikins?' she asked him, so sweetly that Butch swore he could taste the sugar coming out of her mouth. He had to admit he liked the nickname Princess gave him coming from her mouth... Forget he thought that too. "What's with the niceness Buttercup?" He saw another flash of annoyance go through Buttercup's eye, but she kept her movie-star smile. "Nothing, I just want to be nice to my _favourite_ boy."

Butch's eyes widened as those words came out her mouth. He felt the heat from his body rise to his cheeks. Butch stood up so fast that Kid Flash had nothing on him. He then bolted out of the room, a forest green following close behind.

However, he did miss that evil smirk that adorned Buttercup's face.

On Friday, Buttercup just flat out ignored Butch. She made sure that she did not come in contact to anything Butch-related. This started to worry the teen. Not that he was worried about his counterpart or anything. It's just that she always tormenting him in some shape, way, or form. It's just weird. Yeah that's it. (Psh, not...)

Butch tried everything in his power to get Buttercup to acknowledge his existence at least once.

In first period, he spat a spit ball at her. She ended another pen's life, but nothing more.

In second period, he requested her as his chemistry partner. She did all the work (shocker isn't it?) and didn't look at him once.

On the way to third period, he booked her. She growled under her breath, but said nothing in return.

During fourth period, he stepped on her foot. Hard. She yelped, but she didn't even spare a glare on him.

In the lunch line, he slapped her ass. She gritted her teeth, but took a deep breath and did nothing.

Fifth period... he didn't have her in fifth period...

Sixth period, he hid her backpack. She found it and sat back down.

Butch was now growing desperate. It was the end of the last class of the day. Buttercup still hasn't acknowledged him once. Then an idea floated into his mind. It was pure evil and he was sure it would work. When the bell rang, Buttercup walked out the class, he was close behind her.

"Hey Buttercup!

She kept on walking. Then he did it.

**_Pop!_**

Buttercup stopped in her tracks and visibly twitched. Butch's smirk grew wider.

_**Pop!**_

Buttercup turned around, agonizingly slow. She walked towards him a visible smirk adorning her face. He couldn't help but notice how her her hips swaying much more than regularly. When she reached him, she smirked at him again. A sexy smirk if Butch had a say in it. "Butch." she purred. Butch couldn't help but blush when she said his name like that. She inwardly cackled. It was working.

"You know Butch," she whispered in his ear. "If you wanted my attention. You could of asked." She licked his ear, which caused a shudder to go down the male's spine. "Buttercup." he said huskily. Buttercup suddenly blushed, not expecting him to say her name like that. "Yes?" she purred. He didn't say anything, just pressed his lips against hers. Buttercup not expecting this squeaked. She then closed her eyes and let her plan to take effect.

She licked his bottom lip and he granted her the entrance. Buttercup's tongue searched for the certain thing that started this whole mess. When she found it, she released Butch, much to his dismay. Butch let go of her waist.

"Operation: Payback complete." she smirked. Butch looked at her confused. Then she did what started this whole mess.

_Pop!_

Butch's eyes widened.

Oh.

_No_.

She.

_** Didn't.**_

Buttercup turned around to walk away, but Butch grabbed her waist. "You think you can win me over that easily, Buttercup?" He purred out her name making Buttercup blush immediately. She didn't respond, afraid she would stutter because of how flustered she was. "That's what I thought. Now how about we end this little game of ours?" Buttercup gulped.

"W-What game?" she asked. A chuckle rose in Butch's throat.

"We both know I like you and you like me. So how about we end this, hmm?" Buttercup blushed again and Butch felt it on her neck.

"I don't like you!" she spat at him. "Now let me go." Another chuckle rose from Butch.

"Really? Let's see about that." He turned Buttercup around and planted his lips on her, she didn't have time to react. She decided not to fight it and kissed him back, much to Butch's enjoyment. When Butch let her go, he smirked at her.

"Buttercup will you be my girlfriend?" Buttercup thought about it.

"Under one condition." she said.

"What."

"Popping gum is my thing. You can't do it."

"..."

"Well?"

"...Fine."

And that my friend is how the Greens go together. Other situations like this rose in the future, like the Skittle incident. But that my friends is a story for another time.

Taste the Rainbow.

* * *

**Kitty Note: And cut. That's the end of Popping Gum. I hope you guys liked it! Review!**


End file.
